Conventional processes for fabricating printed circuit substrates include several major steps. A layer of copper from which circuitry will be fabricated is provided on an insulating substrate. Circuit patterns are provided by exposing a pattern on the copper through a resist and subsequent developing step. An etch step usually ensues followed by stripping of the resist used for that level of circuitry and a repeat of the resist apply, expose, develop steps. The tab areas where electrical connection will be made are then plated in succeeding steps with nickel and gold. Test, analysis and repair steps then take place.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,925 to LeBow et al, discloses a typical method of manufacturing high density printed circuits.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,325,780 to Schulz discloses another method of making a printed circuit board.